Episode 4965 (25 November 2014)
Synopsis Whilst out jogging his post round, Masood enquires after Bobby. A frantic Ian reports there’s been no sign all night. At the Beales’, a distraught Jane vents to Sharon, who suggests Bobby will be with afriend - the fact he set up a false email address in Ian’s name proves he planned to run away. DI Keeble calls round to check on the Beales, but has no news on Bobby. Jane pales when Keeble wonders if Bobby has any adult friends he’s close to. Cindy unhelpfully asks if they think Bobby’s gone off with a paedophile. Meanwhile, Carol hotfoots it to the Beales’ when Sonia gets an email from Tiffany with a video message from Bobby. On Walford Common, Masood stumbles across Bobby tucked up in a sleeping bag where Lucy’s body was discovered. Meanwhile, Carol explains Bobby and Tiffany planned to run away to London together but Tiffany thought it was just a game. Masood phones with the news that Bobby’s safe; Jane falls into Ian’s arms, sobbing with relief. On the common, Masood chastises Bobby for worrying everyone. Bobby explains he wanted to be close to Lucy. Bobby’s brought home by the police. Later, Jane shows Ian a folder full of newspaper cuttings about Lucy’s murder that Cindy found in Bobby’s bag. Jane’s distressed she had no idea, but shies away from Ian’s comforting hug. When questioned, Bobby insists no-one was doing anything to help and he hates it in Birmingham - he wants to come home. Patrick’s house is a pigsty. Denise attempts to chivvy a morose Patrick to do his exercises. As she puts out the rubbish, Denise awkwardly attempts to avoid Masood; she’s horrified to hear Bobby’s missing. Patrick’s devastated by a letter from the council stating they’re taking away his allotment. Shabnam arrives and suggests Denise come back to work, promising to forget about the stolen goods if Denise returns them. Denise is embarrassed but grateful. Back at work in the Minute Mart, Denise calculates the total she owes. Shabnam insists she pay it back in instalments. Denise returns home to find Patrick slumped in front of the racing, on the phone to the council about his allotment. Exhausted, Denise promises to sort it out later but Patrick demands she do it now. Fed up, Denise explodes Anthony was right, declaring Patrick’s a selfish old man. Later, an apologetic Denise offers to make Patrick lunch. Patrick’s on the phone again, but this time to Social Services – he’s going into a care home so Denise will be free of him. Horrified, Denise forbids it and hangs up the phone. She hugs Patrick tight as he tearfully apologises, and swears he’s the closest she’s ever had to a dad. Denise offers to tidy up Patrick’s allotment to appease the council and is buoyed when she gets a text message that Bobby’s safe. Later, Patrick sends Jay to the allotments with a present for Denise – the thermos of soup she made him for lunch. Denise phones Patrick from the allotment with the good news that Patrick’s potatoes are thriving. As Denise digs, her trowel hits something buried in the soil; she uncovers a purse and a mobile phone. Denise flips open the purse to reveal Lucy’s driving licence. After Ben avoids Johnny in the Minute Mart, Jay teases that he’s scared to see him. When Sharon asks them to help Johnny at the Albert later, Ben’s uncomfortable. Jay pesters Ben to apologise - he can’t afford to throw away a friend. In the café, Ben’s forced to face Johnny. Johnny knows Ben still has a problem with him and insists he can’t just step back into the closet. Ben apologises for the names he called Johnny. When Nick pilfers her last cigarette, Dot despairs that she won’t get through the day stuck in the house, having told everyone she’s ill. Nick urges her to go for more but Dot won’t leave him alone. When Ian calls round looking for Bobby, Dot won’t open the door, fibbing that she’s having a bath. Dot recruits Pam to fetch more cigarettes, snatches them and shuts the door on affronted Pam, claiming she has mumps. When Pam calls to drop round the last of her calendar money, Carol proudly informs her Sonia’s going to Hastings on a training course. Pam reminisces she had her honeymoon there. After bidding Carol goodbye, Sonia heads for the tube station and asks an attendant how to get to Stansted airport… Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes